1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of a filter cake impregnated with chemical toxicants to fix or seal the toxicants therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of chemical processes utilize filter cake materials, such as diatomaceous earth, to filter unwanted materials, e.g., toxicants, from liquid chemical streams. When the filtration operation has been completed, the solid residue of the filtration comprises the filter cake impregnated with the materials removed from the filtrate. When leachable toxicants are contained in the filter cake, the disposal of the impregnated filter cake (e.g., in a landfill) can give rise to environmental problems due to leaching of the toxicants therefrom.